Glare
by LadieLazarus
Summary: Kitty and Pete share a sunrise. Pryde/Wisdom


Title: Glare

Fandom: X-men

Pairing: Pryde/Wisdom

Rating: SMUT

Prompt: 075 Shade

A/N: Sequel to "Dark"

The light fell in through the window and, as usual, it was enough to rouse Kitty from slumber. She shifted lightly, and Pete, still sleeping next to her, murmured something incoherent and pressed closer to her, his arm tightening around her waist.

"It's okay, babe." Kitty kissed his head. "I'm just getting up to close the window shade."

"Fuck the shade." Pete muttered, snuggling tight against her. She combed her fingers through his hair.

"I can't fuck the shade. The light is in my eyes."

"Then fuck me instead." He nuzzled her collarbone, working his way downward towards her breasts. She sighed.

"I really can't with that light in my eyes."

"So close 'em." One of Pete's hands found its way onto her breast. It really was tempting to just lie back and enjoy it. She just couldn't shake the annoying light worming its way into her field of vision.

"Pete, the glare. The glare is—mm. Hey, stop it. I really need to just get up and—oh. That's good." She couldn't have cared less about the glare anymore.

Pete was kissing his way across her chest, smugly avoiding everywhere that she desperately wanted his attention. Instead, he was focusing on her collarbone, her shoulders, the sides of her chest, and slowly trailing his way up and down her abdomen. She shifted, trying to get her breasts in his way. He chuckled, and the vibration raised goosebumps on her skin.

"Calm down, luv. I'll get there." He smiled up at her, resting his chin on her stomach.

"Well get there faster, Wisdom. I am not getting any younger, here." Kitty huffed.

"I have absolutely no intention of going any faster." He shook his head. "Look here, Pryde—"

"Cause it's just not sex with Wisdom without the Wisdomrant." She sighed, dropping her head back against the pillow. He snickered again.

"Damn straight. I fully intend to make sure that you remember what it is that you've been missing." Pete's face darkened with mock-seriousness. Kitty wondered if there was some trace of truth to what he was saying, though.

She was more correct than she knew. There was definitely part of Pete that was devoted to making sure that these first few times after their reconciliation were as good as possible so that she'd be all the keener to renew old acquaintances. He had absolutely no intention of cocking this up again. Not now that he had her back.

He smiled at her again, and Kitty felt another shiver run through her. That smile always did it.

"Now, as I were saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Pete winked. "As thrilled as I am that last night was what it was, it was a bit… frenzied."

Kitty blushed, the colour spreading all the way from her face to the tops of her breasts. He was right, of course. The reunion had been a frantic and desperate attempt to make sure that all of the old sensitivities and tricks were still available to each other. They wanted to make sure that they were still as good at this as they had been back then.

They were.

It had been just as mind-blowing as ever, but Kitty couldn't help agreeing with the sentiment that it had all been very fast and intense, and they had fallen asleep almost directly after, both of them too worn out to attempt conversation or initiate further activity.

"Okay. I think I see where you're going with this, but continue." She smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you. Anyway, it would be nice, now that we've got some time to ourselves here, if I could take my time and do this right."

"You always did like the slow burn, Wisdom." She winked.

"Damn straight. Overall, it lends a much better result to have a controlled burn than a wildfire." He shrugged easily, the fingers of his right hand tracing their way around her breast, but still not giving her the contact she wanted.

"Fair enough." She sighed again. "Fine. Do your thing, Wisdom. Take your time, but just don't be all day about it. You've got places to go, after all, Mr. Director."

"Nah. I'll just reschedule my meetings." He smiled, finally placing his hand fully on her breast. He tweaked her nipple lightly and she moaned loudly. "I can do that, you know. I have assistants."

"I'm sure England would appreciate your dedication."

"I've done enough for England lately." Pete snorted. "This here, this is for me. I've earned it for God's sake, and so have you. We saved England, and the world, respectively. We're entitled to a bit of quality time."

"Well, I do love quality time." Pete crawling upward to take her right nipple into his mouth cut off kitty's smirking innuendo. She writhed, the bulding tension that his teasing had been building gathering in her breasts and moving downward, between her legs.

Pete could have happily spent the majority of his morning alternating between one breast and the other, but the increasing volume of her wordless appreciation was enough to convince him to move on.

His right hand dropped to between her legs, stroking her thighs first and slowly working his way upward. She spread her legs further apart without further invitation necessary, and Pete traced a fingertip over her clitoris, and she bucked her hips.

That was all the encouragement that he required. He slid down the length of her body, his tongue quickly taking over for his fingers, and she bucked even harder. He'd always been happy that Kitty was so receptive to oral manipulation, and as she gripped the bedsheet to avoid pulling his hair, he saw that her eagerness in that respect hadn't changed.

One of his hands made its way back to her breasts, stimulating one, then the other as his tongue and other hand worked to wring her first orgasm of the morning from her. It came quickly, as hers usually did, and he kept working her until the last of her shaking stopped.

"All right, luv?" He asked a few minutes later from where he was lying on his stomach next to her.

"You really are the most smug sonofa bitch." Kitty snorted. "You know that was absolutely amazing."

"Yeah, I know, but I like to hear you say it. A bloke has to be able to satisfy his ego once in a while, you know."

"Well, anytime you feel the need to satisfy it in that particular way, I will clear my schedule." Kitty snorted, the puff of air dislodging a few stray, sweat-matted hairs from her face.

"Duly noted."

"Did you want me to return the favor?" She smirked, sliding her fingers along the ridge of his shoulderblade.

"I wouldn't necessarily object, now that you mention it." Pete moved back up the bed so that he could kiss her again. He liked kissing her. In some ways, it was actually better than the sex itself.

"Seems fair to me." Kitty grinned. She sat up, moving downward on the bed until she was face to face with his erection. She took him in her hand, a few purposeful movements letting Pete know that she had forgotten nothing of her lessons from so long ago. Then, leaning down, she took him into her mouth and the warm, wet heat was enough to elicit a loud and heartfelt moan from Wisdom.

He couldn't manage to actually keep his eyes open any longer, with her talented ministrations quickly pushing him to breaking point. He dropped his head onto the pillow, letting her continue her work.

It couldn't go on forever, though, and a while later, he threaded one hand into her hair to still her efforts. He assumed that she'd want to stop so that they could move on to the next step, but she locked eyes with him and reached back, moving his hand back to the bed sheet. He took the subtle sign to let her finish her work and let his focus return to the incredible sensation.

His orgasm actually caught him off guard, which rarely happened to him, but he hadn't been expecting this much attention so early in the morning and it was all that he could take. He came with a shout, and the next thing he was actually aware of was Kitty climbing back into bed next to him with a washcloth.

She cleaned them both, dropping the cloth onto the floor next to them before collapsing across his chest. He rasied one arm to pull her closer. The movement took more effort than he would have thought possible in his state, but he managed to pull it off.

A few minutes later, he opened his eyes again, only to flinch at the burgeoning daylight shining directly into his eyes. He shifted, and Kitty opened her eyes to look at him questioningly.

"The fucking sun is in my eyes. I'm gonna close the shade."

Kitty smirked. 

"Fuck the shade."


End file.
